1. Field
The invention relates to D-prolines and their use in treating diseases associated with amyloidosis.
2. Description
The compounds (R)-1-[(R)- -3-mercapto-2-methyl-propionyl]-pyrrolidine-2-carboxylic acid and (R)-1-[(S)-3-mercapto-2-methyl-propionyl]-pyrrolidine-2-carboxylic acid are disclosed in WO 97/10225 as having antibacterial activity against B. fragilis. These compounds are also disclosed in J. Comput.-Aided Mol. Des., 1(2): 133-42 (1987) in a theoretical study of angiotensin-converting enzyme inhibitors. However, the use of these compounds for treating or preventing central and systemic amyloidosis was not known before the subject invention.
The subject invention provides unique D-proline derivatives that can be used to treat or prevent central and systemic amyloidosis. Amyloidosis is a disorder of protein metabolism in which normally soluble autologous proteins are deposited in tissues as abnormal insoluble fibrils that can cause structural and functional disruption. Disorders associated with amyloidosis include Alzheimer's disease and maturity onset diabetes mellitus.